GET BACK!
by Syahayaff
Summary: #MEANIE #SEVENTEEN #ROMANCE #MINGYU #WONWOO


Tittle : Get Back!

-...-

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Seseorang baru saja pulang ke rumah lalu mengintip dibalik jendela. Mingyu namanya.

"Syukurlah dia sudah tidur." Kata Mingyu menggerutu. Lalu dia membuka pintu pelan-pelan dan tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu.

"Kim Mingyu! Kemana saja kau!" Bentak seseorang bernama Wonwoo. Mingyu pun langsung terkejut dan hampir jatuh tetapi Mingyu segera menarik keras tangannya.

"Ah… sakit." Ucap Mingyu sambil melepas tangannya tapi Wonwoo tetap menahan tangan Mingyu.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada kesal sebari meremas tangan Mingyu kuat-kuat. "Maaf hyung.. Tadi aku lupa kalau hari ini kita ada janji untuk jalan-jalan keluar." Ucap Mingyu sambil menunduk. Wonwoo pun melepas tangan Mingyu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang malam dan tak ikut pulang bersamaku sepulang sekolah. Alasannya pun selalu itu-itu saja. Ntah itu lupa waktu,lupa janji,atau apalah itu. Kau bosan setelah 1 tahun bersama ku?" ucap Wonwoo sambil menatap matanya. "Apa maksudmu berfikiran seperti itu hyung!" bentak Mingyu sambil mentap balik mata Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya menghela nafas. "Hahh.." ."Untuk apa aku pulang kalau tak ingat denganmu?" ucap mingyu. " Kau bohong pasti!" ucap Wonwoo. "Aku baru pulang,Aku lelah bila setiap malam selalu bertengkar denganmu!" bentar Mingyu sambil menendang gitar kesayangan wonwoo yang berada didekatnya hingga terbanting(?). "Mingyu –Ah!" Wonwoo pun terkejut. Lalu ia langsung pergi ke ruang tamu sebelah kamar dan duduk disofa. Ia hanya menunduk sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Mingyu langsung pergi ke kamar lalu mengambil beberapa helai bajunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Aku pergi!" teriak mingyu sebari keluar kamar. Wonwoo hanya melirik Mingyu sekilas. Mingyu pun keluar rumah sambil membanting pintu. Dan saat itu kebetulan Hoshi lewat didepan rumah mereka dengan mengendarai sepeda motor. Ia pun langsung berhenti dan dan mengintip dibalik pagar.

Mingyu pun langsung menghampiri Hoshi . "Hoshi hyung, kau mau pulang kan? Aku ikut denganmu. Ayo cepat." Ucap mingyu dan sambil menarik Hoshi dan langsung naik ke motor. "ee…eee tapi?" jawab Hoshi yang masih tercengang karena suara gitar terbanting(?). "Sudahlah cepat hyung,nanti aku ceritakan"

-…-

"Wonwoo hyung,kau kenapa? Kau tampak pucat. Kau sakit?" ucap Minghao sambil menghampirinya saat masuk gerbang. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Minghao, aku masuk kelas dulu ya." Ucap Jun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Minghao dan hanya dibalas senyuman olehnya. "Ayo wonwoo kita ke kelas." Kata Jun sambil merangkul Wonwoo dan berjalan ke kelas. Lalu mereka duduk dibangku yang bersebelahan.

"Kau ada masalah? Kau terlihat tak ceria seperti biasanya hari ini." Tanya Jun.

"Mingyu… " Jawab Wonwoo murung. "Mingyu kenapa?"

Hoshi yang baru datangpun langsung menghampiri mereka dan langsung menutup mulut Jun dengan tangannya. "Pagi Wonwoo, Kau sehat? Jangan lupa bahagia ya." Ucap Hoshi sambil tersenyum dengan mata sipitnya itu. "Terimakasih" Ucap Wonwoo yang hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng heran. Hoshipun langsung duduk dibelakang Wonwoo tepat disebelah Woozi

*Dikelas sebelah*

Minghao yang polos menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada Seungkwan yang hobi bergosip itu. Seungkwanpun menarik DK ke dekat bangkunya dan lalu mereka berkumpul bertiga dan mulai bergosip(?). "Kata Minghao semalam ada suara barang terbanting dari rumah Wonwoo hyung dan Mingyu." Ucap Seungkwan dan Minghao pun hanya menatap lugu. DK yang mengetahui masalahnya karena dia tinggal bersama Hoshi pun hanya terdiam. "Lee Seokmin." Teriak Seungkwan. "hhaah? Apa?" bangun DK dari lamunannya. Seungkwanpun hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Ada Mingyu!" Teriak Seungkwan pelan sambil membenarkan duduknya mengarah kedepan. Mingyu yang terlihat kesal itu langsung duduk disebelah DK.

DK pun memegang kedua ujung bibir Mingyu dan membentuk senyuman sambil ia menunjukkan senyuman kudanya (?). Mingyupun tersenyum sedikit maksa.

-...-

"Kemarin Wonwoo pulang malam lagi. Dia lupa kalau seharusnya aku pergi keluar dengannya karena ingin merayakan hari Anniversary kita yang pertama. Bisa-bisanya dia melupakan hari itu? Apa karena dia akhir-akhir ini sedang dekat dengan Joshua hyung lalu sering bermain dengannya lalu melupakan aku lalu…." Ucap Wonwoo kesal sebari menonjok-nonjokkan tangannya di tembok gudang sepulang sekolah. "Lalu lalu lalu lalu…? " ucap hoshi yang sedang mendengarkan curhatan wonwoo sambil bersender ditembok. "Apa perlu kau yang aku tonjok?" Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya tapi Hoshi segera memegangnya

"Sampai kapan kamu belagak kuat seperti itu? Ku tau semua hal tentang dirimu sudah jangan terus begitu~" Ucap Hoshi sambil bernyanyi . Wonwoo pun menurunkan tangannya lalu memeluk Hoshi. Hoshipun menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Sudah jangan sedih. Ada aku. Aku akan coba bujuk Mingyu ya." Ucap Hoshi.

Disisi lain ternyata ada Mingyu,Seungkwan,Minghao dan DK yang sedang melewati gudang dan tak sengaja melihat Hoshi dan Wonwoo dari kejauhan.

"Waahh.. ada yang baru nih." Ucap Seungkwan bernada menggoda dan tersenyum.

"Heh Seungkwan jangan bergosip!" ucap Minghao sambil membekap mulut Seungkwan. Mingyu pun terlihat kesal dan ingin menghampiri mereka namun dicegah oleh DK. Diam-diam Hoshi,DK dan Jun sudah punya rencana untuk menyatukan mereka berdua kembali.

"ssttt jangan diganggu. Ayo Mingyu ikut denganku." Ucap DK sambil menarik tangan Mingyu. Jun dari belakang menghampiri mereka. "Minghao ini kunci rumah, aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Seungkwan, pulang sana bareng Minghao." Ucap Jun sambil member kunci kepada Minghao. Minghao pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jun dan DK pun merangkul Mingyu yang berada ditengah mereka. Dan merekapun pergi menuju taman dekat sekolah.

*Sampai ditaman*

"Kemarin aku dan minghao mendengar suara gitar terbanting yang sepertinya bersumber dari rumahmu. Hmm ada apa? Coba ceritakan." Ucap Jun yang tengah bersender di pohon sebari mendekatkan mukanya pada Mingyu yang tengah duduk disebelah DK.

"Apa hmm?" Ucap DK sambil ikut mendekatkan mukanya pada Mingyu.

"Tidak!" Ucap Mingyu sambil mendorong mereka berdua agar jauh dari mukanya.

"DK.. Sikat!" Ucap Jun. Lalu DK pun mengeluarkan sehelai bulu ayam dari sakunya sambil nyengir kuda(?). "Mau?" ucap DK. "a..aahh jangan. Iya iya aku cerita." Ucap Mingyu. Jun pun langsung duduk disebelah Mingyu.

"Kemarin aku main basket bersama Joshua asyiknya bermain akupun sampai lupa waktu. Aku taruhan siapa yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang. Aku kalah dan akupun pergi mentraktirnya makan."

"Lalu kau suka pada Joshua?" Tanya Jun. "S…dikit" Kata Mingyu dengan nada malu.

"Putuskan saja Wonwoo lalu dekati Joshua sana. Gampang kan?." Ucap Jun.

"Hyung! Kau lupa rencana kita hah?" Ucap DK sambil menjewer telinga Jun.

"Eh.. lupakan. Aku hanya bercanda hehe" Ucap Jun sambil membekap mulut DK.

"Eh? Rencana apa?" Tanya Mingyu heran. DK melepaskan bekapan Jun,"Eh.. Lanjutkan ceritamu. Yang tadi kan belum selesai."

"Hmm.. Karena terlalu asyik mengobrol aku sampai lupa waktu dan saat melihat jam ternyata sudah jam 8. Akupun mengantar Joshua hyung pulang dulu. Dan jam 9 aku sampai dirumah. Saat sampai, ternyata Wonwoo hyung sudah menungguku dari sepulang sekolah. Aku lupa kalau hari itu ada janji dengannya. Akupun bertengkar dengannya. Dia terlalu Nethink padaku. Karena terbawa emosi, aku membentaknya lalu membanting gitar kesayangannya. Setelah itu aku memasukkan baju dalam tas lalu pergi dan membanting pintu. Tapi Wonwoo hyung hanya diam saja. Kebetulan ada Hoshi hyung lewat yasudah aku ikut dengannya." Cerita Mingyu.

"Ohh gitu." Jawab DK. Mingyu pun langsung menjitak DK. "Eh!" teriak DK.

"Sudah-sudah. Jadi begitu ceritanya. Dia nethink juga karena ulahmu gyu. Apa kau pulang malam baru sekali itu?" Ucap Jun.

"Hm.. tidak sih. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering pulang malam karena main bersama Joshua hyung." Jawab Mingyu sambil menunduk.

" Aku mengerti mungkin saat itu kau lelah karena setiap hari bertengkar karena kau pulang malam kan? Tapi aku juga mengerti perasaan Wonwoo. Dihari Anniv tahun pertama kalian,kau melupakannya begitu saja. Wajar dia marah." Jawab Jun.

"Kau sibuk bermain dengan Joshua hyung tapi apa kau ingat kalau dirumah ada Wonwoo hyung yang sedang menunggumu?" Tanya DK.

"Hmm iya aku salah. Aku menyesal sudah pergi dari rumah. Lalu aku harus apa?" Jawab Mingyu.

"Sebentar ya aku ada perlu. Nanti aku kembali" ucap DK sambil pergi ke belakang semak semak dekat taman.

-…-

"Mingyu akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang larut malam. Anniv pertama saja sampai dia lupakan. Aku sedih. Apa dia sudah punya yang baru ya?" Tanya Wonwoo yang masih berdua disamping gudang bersama Hoshi.

"Ssstt tak usah Nethink" Jawab Hoshi sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Wonwoo.

"Mansae mansae mansae yeah~~" Bunyi dering HP Hoshi.

"Sebentar ya ada telfon." Ucap Hoshi sebari pergi kebelakang gudang untuk mengangkat telfon dari DK.

"Halo DK?"

"Iya Hyung. Bagaimana? Sekarang kita harus apa?"

"Aku masih bersama Wonwoo. Kau sudah siapkan semua yang aku bilang tadi?"

"Bunga saja kan? Bunga sajalah kalau banyak nanti ribet."

"Haha dasar kau. Yasudah. ." Hoshi pun mematikan telefonnya.

Hoshi pun menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang jongkok sambil menunduk dan menggores-goreskan kapur ke lantai.

"Wonwoo ya~" Ucap Hoshi.

"Aku ingin Mingyu pulang kembali. Tapi aku tak mau berbicara duluan dengannya" Wonwoo memelas.

Hoshi menarik tangan wonwoo agar berdiri. "Kalian harus berbaikan. Jangan ada gengsi satu sama lain. Ayolah." Ucap Hoshi.

Wonwoo pun mengambil HP nya lalu menelfon Mingyu.

"Sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba menelfonnya. Tapi tak diangkat. Bodohnya aku! Masih saja aku mengharapkannya! Dia mungkin sudah melupakanku." Nada Wonwoo kesal.

"Jangan seperti itu bodoh!" Ucap Hoshi.

-…-

"Ya Kau harus minta maaf duluan sama Wonwoo lah." Jawab Jun.

"Aku tidak mau. Sudahlah kita pulang saja." Ucap Mingyu Kesal.

"Jangan gengsi gitu mingyu. Kau harus mengakui kesalahanmu. Sampai kapan?" Jawab DK yang kembali dari urusannya sambil menarik tangan Mingyu.

"Sampai kapan kamu belagak kuat seperti itu? Ku tahu semua hal tentang dirimu. Sudah jangan terus begitu~" Ucap Jun sambil Menyanyi.

DK hanya bengong(?) melihat Jun. Mingyupun meluluh.

"Hm.. lalu aku harus apa sekarang?" Jawab Mingyu. Lalu iapun mengambil HP dari tasnya.

"Hah! Wonwoo hyung tadi menelfon ku berkali-kali ternyata. Aku lupa kalau HP ku di silent tadi. Aku harus bagaimana?" Nada Mingyu Cemas lalu menelfon balik Wonwoo.

"Sial HP nya mati.!" Nada Mingyu kesal. Jun pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Mingyu.

"Mungkin baterainya habis. " Jawab Jun.

"Sebentar ada telefon." Ucap DK lalu pergi menjauh dari mereka agar tak terdengar.

"Hoshi hyung? Sudah siap?"

"Sebentar. Sedikit lagi. Aku akan pergi kesana."

"Ok hyung. Lalu?"

"Jangan lupa bunganya!"

"tuutt…tuutt" Telefonpun DK matikan.

-…-

"Ayolah ikut saja bersamaku." Hoshi pun menarik tangan Wonwoo dan mereka pun berjalan menuju keluar sekolah.

"Kita mau kemana hosh?" Wonwoo Heran.

"Ikut saja." Lalu merekapun sampai di taman dekat sekolah.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku kesini?" Jawab Wonwoo yang masih bingung. Hoshipun mengajaknya ke sebuah bangku disudut taman yang terdapat banyak pohon rindang disebelahnya.

"Wonwoo, kau tunggu disini ya. Aku mau beli minum dulu." Ucap Hoshi lalu meninnggalkannya.

Hoshipun menghampiri DK yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"Sini ikut sembunyi hyung." Ucap DK sambil menariknya.

"Mingyu bagaimana? Bunganya?"

"Itu sudah diurus Jun Hyung."

-…-

"Jun hyung,Mingyu hyung,sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Seungkwan sambil menghampirinya bersama Minghao.

Lalu tiba woozi yang ikut menghampiri mereka bersama Vernon.

"Nah ini seungkwannya. Seungkwan ayo main dirumah(?)." Ucap Vernon sambil menarik Seungkwan.

"Eh main apaan non?" Jawab seungkwan yang ketarik.

"Main monopoli. Semuanya aku pulang dulu ya." Jawab Vernon.

"Annyeong! MingHao hyung aku pulang duluan." Teriak Seungkwan yang lalu berjalan pulang bersama Vernon. Dan yang lain pun hanya tertawa.

"Aneh mereka hahaha.. Nah woozi kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jun.

"Aku mencari Hoshi, apa kalian melihatnya?"

"Tadi disana." Ucap Jun,Minghao dan Mingyu berbarengan sambil menunjukkan tangan kearah yang berbeda. Woozi pun bingung.

"Kalau kalian bertemu dengannya, tolong katakan nanti jemput aku di rumah dan Junghan hyung ya. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong!~" Ucap Woozi sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Ne" ucap mereka.

"Jun hyung, bagaimana rencana yang kau katakana di sms tadi?" Ucap Minghao sambil berbisik ditelinga Jun. Jun hanya mengangguk.

"Ikut aku." Jawab Jun sambil menarik tangan Minghao danMingyu lalu berjalan kesudut taman. Disitu sudah ada Wonwoo.

"Aku titip ini ya. Untukmu saja. Aku pergi membeli minum dulu bersama Minghao. Kau tunggu disini" Jun Memberi setangkai bunga mawar merah lalu pergi.

"Eeehh tapi hyung?" Tanya Mingyu tetapi mereka tak menjawabnya.

-…-

"Hoshi lama sekali." Gerutu Wonwoo yang tengah duduk di bangku. Iapun melamun membayangkan Mingyu.

"Seandainya ada Mingyu disini." Katanya dalam hati. Lalu iapun mengusap air matanya yang mengalir dipipinya.

Ternyata tempat Mingyu behenti tadi tepat dibelakang Wonwoo.

"Ada Wonwoo hyung? Ah tidak. Aku harus bagaimana." Gumamnya yang gugup. Ia pun mencoba menghampiri Wonwoo karena disudut itu hanya ada bangku yaitu ditempat yang Wonwoo duduki.

Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo sedang mengusap air mata menjadi tak tega padanya dan iapun menepuk pundak Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun terkejut melihat kehadiran Mingyu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Wonwoo yang langsung berdiri. Mingyupun langsung memeluknya.

"Hyung maafkan aku ya soal kejadian semalam. Aku janji akan berubah untukku." Iapun melepaskan pelukan.

"Happy 1st Anniversarry ya. Maaf kalau aku belum bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu,Hyungku tersayang." Ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar merah tadi.

"Happy 1st Annviversarry juga Mingyu. Jangan diulang lagi ya. Maaf juga kalau aku belum bias menjadi yang terbaik untukmu." Ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata. Mingyu pun mengusapnya lalu menerima bunga itu.

"Iya hyung terimakasih sudah menjadi milikku". Ucap Mingyu .

"Terimakasih kembali sayang." Balas Wonwoo.

"Ku tau semua hal tentang dirimu. Sudah jangan terus begitu!" Teriak Hoshi,DK,Jun dan Minghao sambil bernyanyi bersama dari balik persembunyiannya. Mereka pun tertawa.

"Happy 1st Anniversarry kalian!" Ucap mereka berempat lagi sambil membentuk love sign.

"Jadi ini semua kerjaan kalian?" Ucap Mingyu dan Wonwoo pun hanya Tertawa.

"Sudahlah kita pulang saja. Aku ingin menjemput Woozi." Ucap Hoshi yang sudah memakai Helm.

"Aku juga ingin pulang dulu bareng Minghao haha" Ucap Jun sambil menggandeng Minghao lalu berjalan pulang.

"Aku harus menjemput Dino. Bye!" Ucap DK sambil berlari kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil motornya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersamaan. "Hati-hati!" tambah Wonwoo.

"Hei Ayo pulang kembali?" Ucap Wonwoo sambil menyentil hidung Mingyu.

"Sebentar lagi" Rengek Mingyu sambil memeluk erat Wonwoo dan Wonwoo pun membalas pelukannya.

-THE END-

PS : Terinspirasi dari lagu JKT48 – Kyusen Kyotei(Kesepakatan gencatan senjata). Jadi tau kan lagu yang dinyanyiin diatas? Kkkk~ dengerin deh maknanya ngena. Thanks for reading!


End file.
